Mobile terminals that support audio applications are becoming increasingly popular and, consequently, there is a growing need to provide a simple and complete solution for audio communications applications. For example, some users may utilize Bluetooth-enabled devices, such as headphones and/or speakers, to allow them to communicate audio data with their wireless handset while freeing to perform other activities. Other users may have portable electronic devices that may enable them to play stored audio content and/or receive audio content via FM broadcast communication, for example. Other users may use mobile terminals that have near field communication (NFC) capability.
Near field communication (NFC) is a communication standard that enables wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones, SmartPhones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) to establish peer-to-peer (P2P) networks. NFC may enable electronic devices to exchange data and/or initiate applications automatically when they are brought in close proximity, for example ranging from touching, or 0 cm, to a distance of about 20 cm. NFC may enable downloading of images stored in a digital camera, to a personal computer, or downloading of audio and/or video entertainment to MP3 devices, or downloading of data stored in a SmartPhone to a personal computer, or other wireless device, for example. NFC may be compatible with smart card technologies and may also be utilized to enable purchase of goods and services.
However, collocating several mobile applications in a single mobile terminal may lead to some difficulties. For example, the various applications may operate in different frequency spectrums, and therefore may need different oscillator circuits. Support for the various oscillators may require extra power, which is already a scarce resource for a mobile device, as well as additional device count and related layout real estate. An output clock signal from an oscillator may pick up interfering signals from other clock signals from other oscillators.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.